We Will Meet Again My Friend
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Naruto was not completely devastated to find himself in the position of killing his best friend and enemy. Why? Because he knew that it would not be the last time that they would meet. Please read and review!.


We Will Meet Again My Friend, 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the poem "We Will Meet Again" by Ron Atchison. _

_Okay, this is just a short one-shot__**. **__Yes, this is SasuNaru, but it can also be seen as ItaNaru, too. Whichever you like, really, but I'm putting it under SasuNaru. _

_Enjoy!_

…

_We will meet again my friend,_

_A hundred years from today_

…

Naruto was not completely devastated when, as the Hokage, it was his duty to his people to execute the death of a high class criminal. The man in question was a danger to his people, as well as to other villages in the world. This man seemed to have unlimited power, was known as being an unbeatable enemy, and had no ties to the world, other than his duty to Death each day.

He was once Naruto's best friend; many, many years ago, before such an enemy even thought to exist in the world.

He was still Naruto's equal and mortal enemy. That had not changed over time and betrayal, though many other things had.

And now, he had been captured by Naruto himself. And he was going to be killed by Naruto himself.

There had been no way to step away from the destiny they had chosen for themselves, once he had left the village as a traitor forever and severed all ties with his friends. Now he was back at that same village, for the first time since his infamous departure. And it was once again, to depart from a place from which he had long ago become indifferent.

There was once a time when the two friends had possessed a modicum of happiness together. But that time had long since passed. And no one remembered such a time. Not anymore.

All the same, Naruto did not cry out as drove his deadly Rasengan into his rival's chest for the last time. He did not shed a tear for a life lost and unlived. He did not cling desperately to the falling body in grief. And he did not blindly turn his personally improved ninjutsu on himself once the raven had breathed his last breath.

Naruto appeared as nothing more than an aloof observer, or perhaps a cold-blooded killer bent on justice.

Why?

Because he knew that it was not the last time that they would meet.

…

_Far away from where we live_

_And where we used to play._

…

It would not be in the same Konoha village that the two friends would have their next introduction. It would not be on the same dock or academy playground where the two would exchange stuck-up glares, hurtful words, and furtive glances.

It would be in another world entirely. Where they would start anew, with no past history, guilt, or personal burdens holding them back from shaking hands firmly and giving heartfelt smiles.

…

_We will know each others' eyes_

_And wonder where we met. _

…

Cerulean blue and midnight black will meet in illumination, like freshly born stars blinking into life at the same time. Not able to look away, in fear of missing that defining light of memory that connects them from long ago.

But it won't matter to them at the moment that they had met once before. Because they will be but young children, living in the moment, ready to make the best of this new friendship sparking into existence between them.

Catching a growing bud, they will plant it for these better days.

…

_Your laugh will sound familiar_

_Your heart, I won't forget._

…

Blond hair will catch in the sunlight as a head is thrown back in carefree joy. That bubbling expression of amusement will carry beyond the hills, and reach sharp pale ears, wherever the other may be. A deep chuckle will resound in response, creating a harmonious melody that will echo endlessly through time.

And the song will be forever recognized by something other than what the mind uses to remember, but what the heart's reflex will immediately latch onto and never forget. It will be remembered at every meeting, moment, and parting. A cycle not so vicious if the heart has that one song to look forward to in every life and day that it knows to search for its mate.

…

_We will meet, I'm sure of this,_

_But let's not wait 'til then..._

…

So for now they would not worry themselves with the past or the future. Nor with the many trials of friendship and love that lay ahead of them. Nor even with the inevitable call of death. They would live each day the best they could, and work to keep a strong hold on each other's hands, hearts, and souls so that they would never suffer true loneliness in any place or lifetime.

…

_Let's take a walk beneath the stars_

_And share this world again._

…

And that's exactly what they did, what they are doing, and what they shall always do forever and always more.

…

… _Owari …_

Review, please. Let me know what you think.


End file.
